Young Justice: Atomic crisis
by Apprentice99
Summary: Captain Atom's sidekick/son, Jakob Summers, joins the team. Afterwards, strange things begin to happen...WARNING: Yaoi in later chapters. Don't like, don't read! Trust me, the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A new Teamate

**Mount Justice:**

-Yawn- Robin woke up and put on his dark, tinted sunglasses. After going to the bathroom, he got dressed and went to the kitchen where M'gaan was making breakfast. "Good morning, Robin!" She said happily while scooping eggs and bacon onto a plate. "Morning, Miss M. This smells delicious!" He stared hungrily at the food. "Thanks! I hope it tastes as good as it smells..." M'gaan blushed a little while handing him his plate. Before Robin could take a bite he heard, "Kid Flash B03" come from the zeta tube computer. They turned around. "Hey Wally!" They called. "Hey gu- do I smell...bacon?" Wally smiled. "You do indeed." M'gaan giggled. The speedster zipped over to the counter and grabbed a plate of food.

Just then, Superboy walked in. "Hey-y Supes!" Wally said with his mouth full. Conner furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at him. But Wally didn't really notice, he was too busy shoveling food into his mouth. Then there was another call from the zeta tubes. "Batman 02, Atom 18, system override, access granted: Kid Atomic 13." The three teens got up and walked over to them. "Team, Meet your new teamate, Kid Atomic." stated Batman. "Captain Atom is his mentor and he goes by the alias Jakob Summers." The team looked at Jakob, he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt with a black button-up shirt over it, also gray cargo pants, combat boots, and fingerless gloves. (All having the same 'atom' symbol as the Cap) "Hi..." Jakob said awkwardly. (His voice was identical to Wally's but deeper.) M'gaan flew closer to Jakob. "Nice to meet you, Jake...do you mind if I call you 'Jake?' " "Not at all..." "Great! Well I'm M'gaan also known as Megan, and thats Conner, Robin, and Wally." She explained. "Nice to meet you all." He smiled. "C'mon, I'll give you a tour of the mountain!" M'gaan giggled as she walked towards a corridor. "O-ok..." He replied following her. Wally looked at Conner. "Dude, she's totally in love with him!" Conner rolled his eyes.

Robin turned to batman. "Hey where's Kaldur and Artemis?" "Kaldur and Aquaman are in Atlantis and Artemis is on her way." The bat then turned and left with the Captain. M'gaan and Jake retured five minutes later both laughing. "Hey Jake, why don't you show us all what you can do?" Said Wally. "Okay..." Jake walked to the middle of the room and exhaled deeply. His form suddenly started to change and in a matter of seconds he looked exactly like Wally. "You can shape shift too?" Asked M'gaan in amazement. Jakob nodded, exhaling again went back to normal. Rolling up his right sleeve, he revealed an atom tattoo. he thrust down his arm and a sword materialized. With his left hand, he set it on fire. His left hand then estinguished and then created a ball of ice. Jake threw it in the air and swung the flaming sword. The sword appeared to have missed the ice, but bfeore it hit the ground, it split perfectly in two. The team stared at him in awe, accept for Conner. (He was too busy with Wolf.) "Access granted, Artemis B07" came from the computer. "Hey guys sorry I'm late-" Jake smirked and mimicked her. "Very funny M'gaan... that shit has gotten old." "Um Artemis, I'm over here..." She called from the other side of the room. Artemis looked at her. "Right...So who's the comedian?" Jake changed back and waved. "Hi Arty!" "Jakob?!" She stared at him.

"You two know each other?" questioned Wally. "Yeah...We're cousins."

**Chapter 2 Will be up tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diversions

**Chapter 2: Diversions**

**Mount Justice:**

"He's your cousin?" Questioned Robin. "Yes Wonder-boy, he is." Artemis said with a sigh. "Artemis stop being such a bitch!" blurted out M'gaan. Conner stopped what he was doing with Wolf and turned around. "Wanna repeat that, _Martian Skank?_" "I didn't mumble, tom-boy..." Conner, Wally, and Robin were completely confused at why and how the conversation escalated so quickly. One minute Artemis is playfully teasing Robin and then all of a sudden it turns into a cage match. "I'm gonna kill you, whore!" Yelled Artemis drawing her bow. Wally sped up in front of her. "Calm down, babe it's probably just that time of the month..."he joked. "MOVE!" She shoved him violently to the side and shot an arrow at M'gaan.

Miss Martian was about to deflect the arrow with telekinesis when Jake stepped in front of her and caught it. "I think that's enough for now..." He stated and then snapped his fingers. Both girls doubled over breathing heavily, Conner and Wally ran over to them. "Wait, _you_ did this?" asked Robin, astonished. "Yes, I merely produced a pharamone that made them act agressively against each other. It was only another demonstration of my powers." Jake replied. "But why would you use _them?_ Why not Wally and Conner or all of the guys?"

"No offense but I've seen how Superboy is in battle...he's like a raging bull who won't stop fighting until someone's dead. Besides, he'd bring this mountain around your ears." he whispered. "Um, hello, I have super-hearing here." Conner said, sounding offended. "Anyway, I'm sorry if I made you guys uncomfortable or if I made you anxious." he apologized. "Hey, don't worry about it, we're all friends, right?" Wally stated.

Just then, the zeta computer announced Black Canary's arrival. "Hello team, I have your next mission for you." She began. "Cheshire and Sportsmaster have been spotted in Gotham city headed toward Wayne Industries. We believe they're after the vault containing all of the money they have made." _That doesn't seem right...Robbing money from somewhere just seems so...cliche'_. Robin thought.

The team then suited up, boarded the ship, and left. On the way to Gotham, Wally started a conversation with Jake. "So...do you have any other abilities?" He asked. The blonde boy levitated out of his seat and then landed on his feet. Then everyone heard his voice in their heads. "Hello!" He thought. "Uh, hi...um I think we're only supposed to be using Miss M's mind link on the mission." Thought Wally. "I didn't set one up yet..." thought M'gaan. "This is great! Now we have two telepaths!" Robin said out loud. "I have to say, I'm actually glad to have you on the team, Jake. You're actually going to be a big help." Said Artemis with a smile. Conner just rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

Ten minutes later they reached Gotham city. M'gaan had put the ship into camouflauge mode and landed on the Wayne Industries building. "Okay everyone, go into stealth mode." Robin began. "Miss M, you go with Wally and look for Cheshire and Sportsmaster on the west side of Gotham. Artemis, you stay here with me, and Conner goes with Jake to the east." M'gaan and Wally nodded, darkened their costumes, and left. Jake simply darkened his hair. Jake and Coer were about to leave before Robin stopped them. "Aren't you forgetting something, Jake?" he asked. Jake stood confused for a moment and then got the memo and set up the mind link before leaving.

Twenty minutes into the search, Kid Flash came on the mind link. "Guys, It's Parasite, he's Syphoned Miss M's powers and she passed out!" He sounded alarmed. "I'm bringing him to you!" Sure enough, ten seconds later, Jake and Conner saw Wally running and carrying M'gaan in his arms. "We need to get her back to the ship!" Said Conner with a sound of panic in his voice. "Don't worry I got this." said Jake, stepping forward. He placed his hand on her shoulder and then she disappeared. "What did you just do?" Asked Conner in concern. "I teleported her back to the ship."Before Superboy could say anything, he was telekinetically thrown into a building by Parasite. "Who's next on the menu?" he barked.

**Wayne Industries:**

Artemis and Robin both looked down at the entrance to see if anyone suspicious walked in. That's when M'gaan appeared behind them. She moaned and Artemis turned around and ran to her. "M'gaan!" "Get her inside, she needs to rest." Robin ordered. As there backs were turned a shadow-y figure entered the building.

**North Gotham**

Parasite lunged at Jake who jumped backwards into the air and flew away from him. Wally sped up to the purple villain and attempted to knock him down with force but ended upbouncing off his chest. "Weak little meatbags!" Then Parasite picked him up and started draining his powers. Superboy came up behind him and puched him in the back. the fiend stumbled forward dropping the teen to the ground. Jake sent him to the ship and then assisted Conner. He threw flames at Parasite but it took no effect. Instead, Kid Atomic was thrown back into a car. Conner ran at Parasite only to be grabbed by the throat and drained of power. "Delicious..." After dropping the unconscious teen to the ground he turned to Jake. "You might as well quit now... the plan has already been accomplished." he smirked. Jake threw a fireball in his face and then knocked him out with an uppercut punch. "You talk too much..." And with that, he froze Parasite from the neck down.

**Wayne Industries:**

"Robin!" Jake's voice came over the mind link. "I took care of Mr. Leech, but apparently Chesire and Sportsmaster got past you guys." "What? How? we've been watching the whole- Wait, I see them!" Robin grabbed a grappling gun from his utility belt and swung to the ground and chased after the fleeing criminals (Cheshire was holding a case), Artemis was behind him. She shot an arrow at Cheshire but she turned around and cut in half. Then a fireball came out of the shadows and hit her hand causing her to drop the case. Sportsmaster reached for the case but it was pulled back telekinetically by Miss Martian; she had woken up. "It's not worth it." Cheshire hissed at Sportsmaster. He narrowed his eyes and then followed her into the shadows. Jake emerged from where the fireball came from. He carried Superboy back to the ship everyone else followed him.

**Mount Justice:**

Conner and wally had woken up on the way home. Once they arrived, Robin suggested that everyone took a shower, they all aggreed. After Jake took his shower he started walking down the hall to his room in sweatpants. While he was walking he noticed that Wally's door was slightly open. He stopped and looked through the opening. Jake saw Wally who was still in his towel. He noticed that there were still beads of water on Wally's shoulders from his shower. Then he saw the speedster drop his towel, revealing his genitles. The ginger then started pulling on some boxers. Jakes face flushed bright red and then he heard a voice behind him. "What are you doing?" It was Robin. The blonde teen turned slowly towards the Boy wonder. "Uh, nothing..." he tried to keep his voice low, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wally freeze and look towards the door. Jake panicked and teleported into his own room. He sighed in relief when he got there. Then he felt something, he looked down and saw a bulge forming in his pants. "Oh boy..." he groaned.

**Next chapter will be posted saturday! Hope you ejoyed this one!**


	3. Chapter 3: As Awkwardness rises

**Chapter 3: As the awkwardness rises**

**Mount Justice:**

Jake couldn't stop thinking about what he had saw the previous night. He tried to supress the memory by thinking of less "distracting" things, like old ladies or dead dogs, while walking down the hall that morning. Jake paused before passing Wally's room and then heard a familiar voice behind him. "Well, well, _well._.." He spun around and faced the mysterious Boy-Wonder. "You disappeared last night...care to share why?" Interigated Robin. "I-uh, just needed to get to bed.." Jake replied slowly. He quickly added, "I'm going to get breakfast..." and with that, he walked away.

In the kitchen, M'gaan was making brekfast, Jake Walked past her. "Goodmorni-hey where are you going?" the martian was slightly surprised. "I'm going out to get some coffee. Is that okay?" "It's fine..." she replied slowly. Jake turned and teleported outside, then started walking to the coffee shop.

**Happy Harbor coffee shop:**

As Jake arrived at the coffee shop , he glanced in through the window. As he did he saw someone that he recognized. He saw his ginger-headed teamate known as Kid Flash. Wally was sitting at a table by himself with a small cup of coffee. Jake strolled in awkwardly and ordered a capuccino. As he waited for his drink to be ready, he walked over to Wally's table. "Is this seat taken?" he asked kindly, pointing to the empty seat across from him. The freckled teen had bee looking at his phone at the moment but then looked up. "N-Oh hey, J.S." Wally responded as he sat up, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. "So what's up? I didn't expect to see you here, I expected to see you back at the H.Q. stuffing pancakes in your mouth." Jake chuckled. Wally laughed as well. "Well I just needed a pick-me-up...this is my sixth cup of coffee, but I don't feel any different." he mused. That didn't surprise the taller teen at all. A lady behind the counter called Jake's name, so he excused himself and retrieved his capuccino. As he took a sip, Wally recieved a text and sighed heavily. "What is it?" questioned Jake, wiping the foam off of his upper lip. "It's Artemis, she said that we're going to be training with the simulator." "Oh...then we should go and get ready." Jake had a nervous tone in his voice.

**Mount Justice**

The two teamates returned to the mountain and got prepped for the simulator. When they first arrived they were greeted by Kaldur. After Jake introduced himself to the Atlantian, he waited for the rest of the team to be ready. Once they showed up, Aqualad spoke. "We will be on the drone mode this week." He started. "The goal is to keep the drones from destroying the city. Do you guys understand?" Everyone nodded. Then the Atlantian commaded, "Start the drone simulator," to the computer and the room suddenly faded away into a simulation of the city. Drones covered the sky, shooting at buildings. "You know what to do, now go!" Kaldur ordered the team. Kid Atomic, Miss Martian, and Superboy leapt into the sky, destroying drones as they went. The rest of the team went after the drones nearest to the ground.

**The Sky**

As the airborne teamates were destroying drones, one of them came up behind Jake and shot him down. He was headed directly towards Kid Flash and since the ginger hadn't noticed, the blonde collided with him. Both teens were knocked unconcious. The two aliens kept on destroying robots.

**The ground**

Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad were trying their best to hold off the drones, Aqualad crushed them with his water weapons and Artemis and Robin combined birdarangs and arrows to freeze the robots cold. "Only three minutes left!" Called out Kaldur. This was the moment of truth, everyone, (Not including the unconcious), fought at their hardest, trying to break as many drone as they could. Finally the buzzer sounded and the simulation ended, the buildings fading back into the walls that lined the mountain.

**Mount Justice**

Everyone dispersed, leaving Jake and Wally laying on the ground. The ginger opened his eyes first, his vision was blurred. Blinking, the speedster's vision cleared. He groaned reaching for head, but when Wally groaned, he felt his jaw move but his lips seem to be pressed shut. Wally tried to move his lips and when he did, his eyes widened. He had felt another pair of lips resting on top of his. Looking down, he expected to see M'gaan, (Hoped really), but instead it was Jake laying on top of him. The freckled teen turned red. The blonde woke up next, blinking, to clear up his vision. Jake could tell he was laying on something but didn't know what-or who it was. He looked down and saw the wide-eyed, red-faced ginger. Jake tried to say, "Oh hey, Wally." but stopped short when he felt that their lips were pressed together. He could also feel something hard poking him in the gut. The blonde, (Also turning red), ripped his face away and stood up quickly. Wally stood up too, turning away from Jake, hands covering his crotch. "You know what, I'm going to go to my room..." the speedster stated awkwardly and sped off in that direction. "Me too..." Jake said, teleporting to his room.

**Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: When curiosity knocks

**Chapter 4: When curiosity knocks**

**Mount Justice:**

Jake's mind was racing when he got to his room. "_That was so fucking awkward!" _he thought. "_Although his lips were very sof-no, no,no...I'm not ga-" _his thoughts were interupted by a knock at his door. "Uh, who is it?" Jake called. "It's Wally, can we talk?" The blonde walked over to the door and opened it. The speedster walked in slowly and sat on the bed, and Jake joined him. "So what did you want to talk about?" The blonde noticed that Wally was nervous about something. The speedster ran his hand through his red hair and sighed. "I think that I might be...gay." He stated slowly. Jake chuckled nervously while blushing. "Really? I thought you had a crush on Miss M..."

" Well I do- I mean I did...Well I don't really know for sure if I'm gay or not..." The ginger fumbled. "But, I was thinking, that if I could kiss you and see if I enjoyed it or not, I could tell wether or not I'm gay." He explained. Jake's face was really red now and he kind of felt uncomfortable. "Um, okay, sure...I'll do it-but only because your my friend and I want to help you." He lied, the blonde really wanted to be able to feel the speedster's soft lips again. "Thanks! You're a good friend." The ginger stated with a smile. Jake thought Wally's smile made him look so cute (He couldn't hold out anymore). Eagerly, he grabbed the speedster by his shoulders and pressed their lips together. Wally was shocked at first but kindly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jake's neck. "Only because we're friends, huh?" He chuckled releasing from the kiss. "Shut up..." the blonde smiled then sealed their lips back together.

After a matter of seconds, it intensified: the inocent kiss turned into a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Wally started to push Jake down onto his back on the bed, but the blonde stopped him. "We can't do this...at least not here, someone could hear us." " Where did you have in mind?" asked the ginger. The blonde smirked, scooping up the speedster in his arms and then teleported to his apartment. "Is this your place?" "Yep." the taller boy replied. "Nice.." The ginger started kissing him again. Jake carried Wally to the couch, setting him down on it. The speedster then started pulling the blonde's gray shirt up. Getting the hint, Jake took off his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest and abs. Wally blushed and began taking his own shirt off, revealing his lighty muscled body.

He used those muscles to flip them over so that he would be on top. But since they were on the couch, they ended up falling off of it. Before they hit the ground, Jake teleported to the bed in the other room, with Wally on top of him. Continuing to make out, the speedster began to grind his hips into the blonde's. Jake moaned into the ginger's mouth, lightly digging his fingerails into the shorter boy's back. Wally disconnected from the kiss then, using his superspeed, took off the rest of their clothing. The blonde turned red when he felt the cool air on his bare cock.

"Holy shit, you're huge!" the ginger exclaimed staring down at Jake's erection. The blonde was seven inches long and uncut. "Thanks, your not too bad yourself." He replied. Wally was six inches long and was also uncut. The blonde gasped when he felt the speedster take his whole length into his mouth. "_Damn, this thing is thick!"_ thought Wally as he licked the precum off the crimson head. Jake moaned as the speedster lathered his throbbing cock in saliva. Wally then lined up his entrance with the tip of the blonde's dick and began to lower himself. "Wait, don't you want me to prepare you first?" Asked Jake. "No, I'll be fine..." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." the speedster replied.

Wally continued to lower himself onto Jake's cock, he went slowly at first. He pushed the head in and let himself stretch out around it, then slowly fed in the rest with a loud moan. After catching his breath, the ginger gave Jake a quick nod to let him nowhe could start. The blonde began to buck his hips slowly but Wally eagerly urged him to go faster, so he did. "Oh fuck yeah! Fuck me with your monster-cock!" he cried stroking himself. Jake bucked into the speedster harder and grabbed onto his ass also moaning. Then the ginger began to vibrate his entire body causing the blonde to spray thick loads of cum into his ass.

"Fuck!" Moaned Jake as his thrusts slowed. Wally contiued stroking himself and came after Jake squeezed his balls lightly. The speedster kept vibrating and that triggered another thick load of cum getting fired into his hole. Both boys were breathing heavily and then kissed once more. Wally pulled himself up off of Jake's cock, giving off one last quick vibration at the tip making the blonde shoot a third load on the bottom of his scrotum. "Did I do good?" He asked in a cute voice. "You...milked...so much..." Jake said out of breath. "I'll take that as a yes." The speedster smiled. "So...does this mean we're...?" "I guess so...hey, I'll race you to the shower." the ginger kissed Jake again an then got up ad ran toward the bathroom. Jake smiled and simply teleported into the shower. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Next chapter will be posted nex week. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jazzy Premonitions

**Chapter 5: Jazzy premonitions**

**A/N:** Those of you who think this relatioship between Wally and Jake is going too fast-nevermind, you'll find out why it's like that once you read this chapter.

**Mount Justice:**

Jake woke up with a gasp, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around and noticed he was in his room located inside Mount Justice. "_Wait, was I...dreaming this whole time?" _he thought. His thoughts were dispersed by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Jake called nervously. "It's Wally, we need to talk..."

Jake's eyes widened, he stood up shakily and opened the door. The speedster opened his mouth to say something, but the taller teen silenced him. "Before you say anything, I need to tell you something..." Jake started to say. Wally looked at him expectantly, wondering what he was going to say. "I...um..." the blonde figeted. The speedster stared at him, his freckles being made visible by the light that was above them.

Jake blushed at the sight of them and thought, "_Freckles make people so much more attractive..." _Shaking away the thought, he finished his sentence. "I-I gotta go..." The blonde quickly walked past the freckled teen, leaving him even more confused and concerned.

As he entered the main corridor of the mountain, Jake was stopped by Robin once again. "Going somewhere?" interrigated the small teen. "You've been acting strange lately, what are you hiding?" The blonde ignored him and got onto Conner's motercyle. "Hey Con, I'm borrowing your bike!" he called to the clone who was sitting on the couch with Aqualad. "Okay, but you better bring it back in one piece."

Jake turned on the bike and drove out of the cave and Robin watched as he left. M'gaan walked up to him. "Where's he going?" she asked. "No idea, but I'll find out." He responded with a smirk, holding up a device with a label that read, _GPS Tracking._

Jake was driving toward Gotham city, thinking about the dream that he had. _"Me and Wally? Pft...it's just a dream it doesn't mean anything..." _He thought. The blonde had been deep in thought when suddenly, an image of Robin following close behind him on his motercycle, flashed in front of his eyes. Jake blinked as the image faded and the low hum of another motercycle came from behind blonde looked into the mirror and saw Robin's bike driving behind him.

Robin was just about to catch up with Jake, and with a blink of his eyes, the blonde had teleported leaving the bird screeched to a stop and looked at the tracking system to see where he went. He discovered that Jake had teleported five miles ahead of him to a jazz club.

**Gotham Jazz: **

Jake parked the bike on the side of the building and looked behind him to make sure nobody was there. Seeing that he was alone, he sighed in relief and shapeshifted to make himself look older, then walked into the building. Minutes later, Robin arrived and parked his bike in front of the building, reading the sign that read _Gotham Jazz_. He noticed the bike that Jake had borrowed at the left of the building. Taking off his helmet, he walked towards the building's entrance where he was stopped by two security officers. "Whoa there, kid, no minors allowed." Robin looked up at the muscular man who had spoken and then at the other officer who glared at him.

The small teen sighed and walked away into the alley where Jake had parked his bike. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" "Hey Zatanna, I need to ask you for a favor..." He spoke, looking across the street, noticing a poster with a familiar face on it. "Okay sure, I'll be there in a sec." Said Zatanna. Robin waited and seconds later, the sorceress appeared in a puff of smoke. "So, what do ya need, Rob?" she asked. "Well I need to get into this Jazz club..." He started. "And you want me to make you look older so you can go in and drink alcohol?" She guessed. "Um, well no...I'm checking on someone." the bird chuckled slightly. "Oh...So who exactly are you spying on?" Zatanna asked raising an eyebrow.

Robin lead her across the street to the poster pasted to the window of a drug store. "This guy...His name is Jakob Summers also known as Kid Atomic. He recently joined the team and since then he has been acting strange." He explained pointing at the picture. "Oh! That's Artemis's cousin! You should hear that boy sing, he sounds exactly like Michael Bublé!" She blushed staring at the picture. Robin gave her a jealous look and she cleared her throat. "-ahem- Sorry..."

"Why does he perform here?" he questioned. "Well he said that he's always wanted to perform here since he was five. It's also just another way for him to blow off steam, rather than what he used to do..." her voice trailed off. "What did he use to do?" the bird was curious. "Set off volcanoes." she replied.

"Okay then...on another note, would you like to accopany me inside and watch Jake do his act?" He asked sheepishly. The sorceress smiled. "I thought you'd never ask..._ekam su kool redlo!" _The spell turned both teens into adults and also had changed there clothing. Robin was now wearing a tuxedo and Zatanna was in a sparkling lavender dress. "You look...stunning." The boy wonder complemented as he looked her over. "Thanks! Oh, and Dick..." "What?" Robin looked at her. "My eyes are up here." Zatanna giggled, taking off his glasses revealing his deep blue eyes.

"Hey, give me those!" Dick cried, reaching for the glasses. The sorceress pulled them away and stuffed them into her purse. "You know not everyone knows you're you-know-who, right?" Said Zatanna looking him in the eyes. Dick sighed, he knew she was right. "Come on..." she sighed, hooking her arm in his, and entered the club.

**Inside:**

Jake was on stage, singing "_Come fly with me_." Dick and Zatanna came in and sat down at a table and watched. Dick pulled out his phone and started streaming a live video to the rest of the team.

**Mount Justice:**

Conner, M'gaan, and Kaldur were watching t.v. when Wally rushed in. "Hey guys! Robin is streaming us a video!" He stated. "Really? Cool!" Said M'gaan. The speedster hooked his phone into the monitor and the video played. "Is that Jake?" Asked Conner seeming impressed for once. "Mhm, and guess where they're at? Gotham Jazz! That's like the best jazz club you could go to in the world!" Said the ginger boy excitedly. "Sh-h!" M'gaan silenced him, then continued to watch.

**Gotham Jazz**

The song ended and the crowd errupted with applause and stood, giving Jake a standing ovation. Zatanna wiped tears from her eyes while she clapped. Dick ended the stream and clapped also, he was was very impressed. Jake smiled and left the stage and went outside. The boy wonder and the sorceress followed him. When they got outside, they saw the blonde giving a fan an autograph. After the fan left they walked up to him. Zatanna practically ran to him. "Oh my goodness, Jake! You were awesome up there! Can you sign my arm?" she squealed. "Sure, what's your-" Jake looked at her. "Hey, Zatanna! Wow you look great!" He said as he hugged her.

"Who's that you're with?" Jake asked not recognising Robin at first. "Oh, it's Robin..." She replied in a hushed voice. "Wow! I didn't notice you without your glasses." he joked. Dick chuckled a bit and spoke, "Whatever...but hey, you did great up there, man."

**Mount Justice**

The three teens returned to the mountain, all talking and laughing. "Hey there, Songbird!" Called Wally and M'gaan. "Wait what?" Jake turned to Robin who was laughing histerically with Zatanna and everyone else. "Welcome to the team, dude" laughed the boy wonder, holding up his phone. Jake smiled and laughed as well.

Later that night, Jake talked to Black Canary. "I've been getting these dreams, and they always seem to come true." He began. "You mean like a premonition?" Asked Dinah. "Yeah but it's more than that...They _always _come true. Premonitions are not very likely to come true." "Well what are you saying?" "I think I may be able to see into the future."

**This is an early update but I hope you enjoyed it! Nex chapter will be posted tommorow!**


	6. Chapter 6: In Summer

**Chapter 6: In Summer**

**Mount Justice:**

Jake woke up and walked to the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and sighed. The blonde then started flexing and checking himself out, not noticing Wally who was sitting on the toilet. The ginger was in shock, he didn't know what to do-or say, he just sat there and watched as the taller teen shifted his body shape to look even more muscular than it did before. Wally's face turned redder than his hair when Jake took off his shirt and started running his hands over his chest. The blonde's hands glided down to his abs, which would be there regardless of shapeshifting, the now heavily muscled teen smiled at himself in the mirror. Things got worse as Jake's hands wet down past his naval, and started untying the drawstrings that held up his sweatpants.

Wally cleared his throat before things got too graphic. Jake spun around and saw the redfaced ginger who had been watching him. "Oh, shit...uh, how long were you-"

"Just leave..." said Wally, shakily.

"Right..." Jake turned and left quickly, aslo turning red from embarrassment. _"That was freaking humiliating! _" He thought. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Kaldur. "Oh, hello Jake, I was just coming to ask you if you would like to join me and the team this afternoon at the beach." He spoke. Jake pushed his thoughts away and accepted the offer. "Uh, yeah sure, I'll be there." the Atlantian smiled in approval.

**1:30 P.M**

The team was out on the beach, getting ready to play volleyball. "Okay, I'll pick the teams." Stated Robin. "M'gaan you're with me, Conner you go with Kaldur, Jake and Wally, and Artemis..." He trailed off. "I'll be referee." she said dryly.

Robin and Conner's team went first, the boy wonder served the ball over the net and the Atlantian passed the ball to the Kryptonian who then spiked it with a powerful hit, sending the ball into the sand. The impact caused the sand to fly into the opposing team's faces. "Oh, you wanna play dirty? Okay, game on!" When the next match started, M'gaan sent the ball over the net and before Kaldur could get it, she pushed his arms down telekinetically, and the ball bounced off his head. The martian giggled as her team walked off the course. Jake and Wally were next, they walked onto their side of the course and prepared themselves.

Jake served and Kaldur hit it back, but when he returned the ball, he returned it with a huge ball of ocean water. The ginger and the blonde both found themselves laying on the sand, drenched, and Jake had discovered himself on top of the speedster once again. They both got up quickly and tried to ignore the awkwardness. In the next round, Jake froze the ball and spiked it to the ground on the other side of the court. Conner had dove down to save it but it was too late. When the game ended, the volleyball champions had been Robin and M'gaan.

"Good game guys!" complimented the boy wonder. Miss Martian approached Kid Atomic. "Hey, would you walk with me?" she asked. The blonde smiled, "Sure." They walked along the edge of the water, M'gaan started a conversation. "The ocean is very pretty." She said as she admired it. "Yes it is..." Jake agreed. "But not as pretty as you.." Once he said that sentence he wanted to take it back, though it was true. The martian blushed, pulling her hair behind her ear. "Well, I mean-not to be weird or creepy in any way...I-" M'gaan cut him off. "Jake, It's fine. That is the sweetest thing that anyone has said about me." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Jake's eyes widened and he blushed, and then, instinctively, he bent down and kissed her lips. The martian was shocked at first, but she kindly kissed back and draped her arms around his neck. ((A/N: BTW, not a premonition))

Meanwhile, Wally went to go find the blonde so he could talk to him about the other day. He followed their footprints in the sand until he found them. But when he saw them kissing, he gasped. His heart dropped and he felt a bit betrayed, oddly enough. He wanted to yell, but it would have been pointless. Instead he sadly turned and walked away.

**Uh Oh! Plot twist! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be posted next week. Sorry if this one seemed rushed, I started writing this at 11:00 P.M.**


	7. Chapter 8: The Raven

**Chapter 7: The Raven**

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update guys, I was busy...anyway, here's the new chapter.

**Mount Justice:**

Wally laid on the couch, and turned on t.v., he was absolutely furious after he saw Jake kiss M'gaan yesterday. The speedster was mad for two reasons: 1, He had a crush on Miss Martian, and 2, he also has-_**had**_ a crush on Kid Atomic. As Wally watched his television program, the new couple walked in, both laughing. "Oh my god Jake, I can't believe you just said that!" giggled the martian. The ginger-haired boy turned around and rolled his eyes at the sight. "So, when did this happen?" Wally asked before the lovebirds started kissing. "Oh,um...yesterday..." Replied Jake, who was slightly startled. "He reeled me in with one cheesy phrase, but it was still cute." gushed M'gaan as she hugged the blonde's arm.

"Oh...Well, congrats..." the speedster got up sadly and started walking away, but stopped when he heard the zeta computer. "_Access granted: Martian Manhunter 07, Robin B01. System override, access granted: Raven A06."_ The three teens walked over to the new arrival. "Team, Robin has brought a friend of his to join the team. She goes by the name Raven, her real name is Rachel Roth." the older martian explained. Raven was wearing a dark blue dress that was split at both sides, including a belt of spheres with a bird shaped buckle, along with a long, dark blue, hooded cloak that was held on by two golden broaches (The hood was hooked like a bird beak.), high boots and gloves.

M'gaan ran up to her excitedly. "Hi, I'm M'gaan but you can call me Megan." the martian beamed. Rachel didn't answer, the hood cast a shadow on her face, only leaving her mouth visible. "Um...Rach?" M'gaan looked at the dark teen, concerned. The Raven lifted the hood off of her head, revealing her long, black hair,(Tied back in a ponytail), and her indigo eyes, along with a ruby colored chakra on the middle of her forehead. "Hi..." she said flatly. Just then, Zatanna walked in. "Hey, sorry I'm late guys, I had-Who's that?" the sorceress looked at the new member.

"Zatanna Zatara...how interesting..." Said Rachel as she levitated over to her. Robin face-palmed. "Rachel..." he groaned. "Do I know you? Nice boots by the way." Zatanna commented. "No, but I know all about you, and I have to say...you're an amateur." Raven smirked. "Excuse me?" the shorter sorceress raised an eyebrow. "Your magics, they're parlor tricks, they suck." critisised the pale sorceress. "Pardon me, but I don't know who you think you are, coming in here and then critisising my magics." Zatanna said defensively.

"Trust me rookie, you don't wanna know what I think..." the raven narrowed her eyes. Robin interfered before thigs got more out of hand. "Heyyyyy, Rachel, how about you go on a tour with M'gaan...how does that sound?" The dark sorceress glared at Zatanna for a few seconds and then levitated over to the martian. Zatanna looked at the boy wonder. "Did I miss something? 'Cause it looks like _Gothic Girl_ wants to send me to another dimension." she said anxiously.

"Oh don't worry Zatanna, she does that with everybody..." Robin said quickly before turning around and walking away. Jake looked at him. "Raven hates her doesn't she?" "She's gonna tear her to shreds.." Robin sighed.

M'gaan and Raven walked down the hall in silence. The martian started a conversation to get rid of the awkwardness. "So...where are you from?" she asked. "You don't wanna know..." replied the sorceress. Just then, Conner walked out of the bathroom. He was shirtless and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh, um...hi." he said awkwardly, blushing in embarassment.

The girls also blushed and giggled nervously, not knowing what to do. "Oh! Conner, this is Rachel, she's a new member." M'gaan gestured to her. Rachel was busy looking at Superboy's chiseled abs and biceps, then the martian elbowed her and snapped her out of her trance. "Sorry, uh, hi...nice to meet you." she said shyly. "You too..." replied the tall boy before slowly walking away. M'gaan giggle again. "What?"asked the sorceress. "Nevermind, let's go." the martian chuckled.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know, Raven isn't in Young Justice, but I wanted her to be included in this story, so yeah. Anyway, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 9: School

**Chapter 9: School**

**Mount Justice:**

(**Premonition**) Jake was sitting on the couch when M'gaan walked in, she seemed to be upset. _"What's wrong, hun?" _he asks. The martian was silent, the blonde looked at her and was concerned. Then Wally walked in, he had a blank look on his face, almost zombie-like. _"Wally, do you know what's wrong with M'gaan? She won't talk to me...Wally?" _He looked at the ginger-haired boy who just stood there staring at him, not saying a word. M'gaan finally turned and looked at Jake. "_Is it true...?" _she asked sadly. The blonde was confused now. _"Is what true?" _The martian stood up, frustrated, then walked over to the speedster, putting a hand on his shoulder. "_Is it __**true**__?" _She asked again forcefully. Jake instantly knew what she was trying to say, he gulped. _"Look, I was gonna tell you but I-" _"_No! YOU USED ME!" She _cut him off. _"You need to wake up, Jake! You're gonna be late for school!" _The martian said out of the blue. Jake raised an eyebrow_. "What?" _M'gaan then took him by the shoulders and started shaking him. (**End of premoition**)

"Jake wake up, you'll be late!" Said M'gaan as she shook him awake. The blonde opened his eyes quickly and gasped. The martian looked at him, curious about why he was so startled. "Are you okay, Jay?" She questioned. Jake breathed heavily and looked around. "Uh...yeah...I'm fine." He looked over at his clock. _7:35. _"Oh crap, we're gonna be late!" He exclaimed as he quickly got up and got dressed. M'gaan blushed and bit her lip as she watched.

Jake picked up his backpack and started to run towards the door, but the martian stopped him._ "_Aren't you forgetting something?" she looked at him with a smirk. He remembered and then walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Ready?" "Yep!" M'gaan smiled as he pulled her into a kiss and then teleported to the bus stop.

**Happy Harbor High:**

M'gaan, in the form of Megan Morse, walked into the high school with Jake after getting off the bus. She walked beside him holding her books. The blonde looked at her. "Hey, I could hold those for you.." he offered. The ginger haired girl blushed and smiled. "No, it's okay, you don't have to." "Are you sure?" M'gaan nodded and kept walking towards homeroom. Zatanna came out of nowhere and hooked her arm in the martian's, pulling her away from Jake. "Don't worry, songbird, I'll take her from here!" she called. "O-okay...see ya..." he tried to say, but the girls were already gone.

Jake turned and then started walking towards the boys locker room for p.e. He took his gym clothes out of his backpack and started getting changed. "Hey man." he heard from the other side of the room. The blonde looked over and saw Conner. "Hi Con, what's up?" "Nothing much..." he responded. Jake nodded then pulled on his gym shirt and locked his bag in the locker.

When the class started, they went into the weight room. Conner walked over to the benchpress and started adding weights. The clone glanced over at the blonde who had been on the tredmil. Conner needed someone to spot him but everybody was busy doing their own workout routine, so he got up and walked over to Jake. "Hey, can you spot me?" he asked. The blonde smiled and obliged to the request. While he was spotting Conner the same premontion that he had earlier flashed into his head. Only this time, Wally held a gun to his head and M'gaan kept screaming, "_Make a choice!"_ Conner snapped Jake out of his trance. "Hey man, are you okay?" he asked. The blonde's eyes were wide. "Uh, yeah...excuse me..." He blinked and left the room and went into the bathroom. Jake walked to the sink and splashed some water onto his face. _"Calm down, calm down..." _he thought. _"Nothing bad is going to happen...it's probably just a scene from a movie that me and M'gaan are gonna watch today...Agh who am I kidding? I should probably just tell her...Right?" _His thoughts ended as Conner entered the bathroom. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. The blonde nodded ad went back to the weight room.

**Lunch:**

Jake sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria, and began eating his lunch. As he did he saw Rachel walk by. He waved at her and she walked over to the table. "Hey Rachel, can I talk to you?" he questioned. She looked at him, narrowed her eyes then said, "I sense that you regret something..." The blonde frowned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah...it's something about my relationship with M'gaan..."

The sorceress raised an eyebrow. "What about it?" Jake sighed heavily. "Well, the only reason I started dating her is because..." He paused and looked around, then continued, "...Because I...have feelings for...Wally..." he said softly. Rachel's jaw dropped. "So, let me get this straight: you're using M'gaan as a cover for your feelings?" she quizzed.

"Yes...well no...I'm not using her, I never wanted to hurt her. I really do like her, I really do...but..." "You like Wally more?" Rachel finished his sentence. Jake nodded. "Does he know that you like him?" She asked. "No...at least I don't think so.." he replied. "Well anyway, you have to tell them.." Rachel put her hand on his. "I know, but how? They'll both end up hurt." "That's a chance you'll have to take..." the sorceress looked Jake in the eyes and he sighed.

Rachel's eyes widened and she grimaced, the blonde looked at her. "What?" he asked. Jake noticed that she was looking over his shoulder, so he turned around. When he did, he saw Wally standing there, wide-eyed and blushing. He had heard the whole story. Jake tried to explain, "Wally I-" but the speedster turned and ran away. "Wally!" the blonde called as he chased after him.

**What will happen next? I'm gonna leave you all hanging on the whole premonition thing until the next chapter! XD I'm evil LOL. Hope you enjoyed this one though!**


	9. Chapter 10: I use you

**Chapter 10: I use you**

**Happy Harbor High School:**

"Wally!" Jake yelled as he chased the speedster, even when he ran at normal speed, the blonde still couldn't catch up to him. The two teens raced down the hall, dodging people that got in their way. Wally looked back to see if Jake was still behind him, not noticing that M'gaan had just walked out of the bathroom. The speedster finally looked forward, and by the time he saw that he was about to run into the martian, it was too late.

The ginger collided with the girl and they both tumbled to the floor, M'gaan dropping her books. "Wally? What's going on?" the martian asked, concerned. Jake was approaching fast, he called out to her. "Meg! Stop him! Don't let him get away!"

M'gaan was confused at why he wanted her to keep Wally from leaving or why he was even chasing him. But before the girl could think of what to do, she was being slung over the speedster's shoulder. Wally ran at his top speed now towards the exit, exposing his identity as Kid Flash to a group of students. Their eyes were wide as they stared in amazement, Jake stopped in front of them. He pushed a thought into their heads, "_You did not just see a red-headed teen with superspeed." _

Meanwhile, Wally carried M'gaan to the parking lot, ducking down behind a car. "Wally, what's going on? Why was Jake chasing you?" she was very concerned. "He's using you." the speedster said, slowly. The martian looked at him. "What?" "Jake doesn't love you, he's using you because he likes-Ahh!" The ginger fell to the ground unconscious, he had been sucker punched by M'gaan. The martian dragged Wally's motionless body to the back of a semi truck trailer, she opened the door and someone inside helped her get him in.

Jake finally made it outside, he looked around. "Wally?" he called. The blonde didn't see anything or anyone, all he saw was the semi-truck driving away from the school. After looking around one last time, he sighed and went back inside.

**In the truck**:

M'gaan finished tying up Wally and then faced the dark figure that stood in front of her. "Good work...Parasite..." Said the figure. "My pleasure, Jade..." he replied returning to his normal form. "Now we can lure that atomic brat to us to be cloned!" Wally groaned and opened his eyes, looking around. He could feel that his arms ad legs had been tied behind his back, he pulled at them trying to get free, but he ended up getting shocked.

Cheshire walked over to him, crouching beside him. "Don't try to get free, those wires have 10,000 volts of electricity passing through them. The slightest movement and you're a human lightning rod." she said in her signature mocking tone. Parasite chuckled in the backround stepping closer to them. Wally's eyes widened. "Parasite?! I thought you were in jail." the ginger was surprised.

"I was...until Jade broke me out...and she also gave me an offer that I couldn't turn down: She breaks me out of prison, then I use you and the Martian-girl to get to the Atomic-brat so we can make a clone of him. But you see, it won't be just any clone...no...this will be far more greater than anything Project Cadmus has cooked up. This clone will have a lot more abilities than the original did...Remember that case that your team confiscated from us three weeks ago? Well that was a decoy, the real one was sent through a portal created by Klarion. Do you wanna know what was in it?" Parasite got closer to wally. "Black Kryptonite..." The speedster's eye's widened, Cheshire smirked and gave the ginger a swift kick to the gut, setting off the wire, he let out a scream.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 11: Make a choice

**Chapter 11: Make a choice**

**Inside the truck**

"Black Kryptonite?" Wally repeated after recovering from the electricution. "I thought that only worked on Kryptonians.." Parasite smirked, "Yes, normally it would, but when you combine it with sorcery...you can modify it to your liking." The speedster frowned, worrying that his friend would be in danger.

**Happy Harbor high**

The final bell rang for the day and the school emptied. Jake boarded the bus and sat in an empty seat, sighing. Moments later, Rachel sat next to him, giving him a apologetic look. "_Wally's gone..."_ the blonde said telepathically. "_He has probably already told M'gaan what I said...I feel like an idiot.." _ the tall teen buried his face in his hands. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder. "_Don't feel bad, she'll understand...I know what her emotions are like. She's passionate, happy, eager, and loving...M'gaan is not the rageful type, that's for sure. Trust me...she'll understand...she'll be upset, but she'll forgive you."_ Jake looked up and gave her a weak smile.

**The truck:**

Wally stayed still as the truck drove through the city of Gotham, thinking of a way to get free. He was deep in thought when the vehicle stopped. "We're here..." he heard Cheshire say. She walked over to him, withdrawing a black remote from her pocket. Jade pressed a button to disable the wires, then, with the help of Parasite, put him onto a dolly and carted him over towards a came out of the driver's side of the truck and followed them. Once they got inside, Cheshire connected a power neutralizing collar to the ginger's neck. "Just in case you get any ideas..." she insinuated. Sportsmaster then cut the wires that Wally had been bound in, and then threw him into a cell, locking the door behind him. The speedster landed next to M'gaan who had been passed out and badly injured. "M'gaan!" Wally rushed to her side, she stirred and opened her eyes. "W-Wally...don't let them...succeed..." She breathed heavily before passing out again. "No...nonononono, M'gaan stay with me here..." He shook her gently to keep her awake-and alive.

**Mount Justice**

Jake, Rachel and Conner entered the mountain and disperesed. Jake was approached by Robin. "Hey, have you seen M'gaan or Wally lately? Because neither of them are here and they aren't answering their phones." he stated curiously. "Wait, you mean they never came back here?" The blonde was now worried about his friends. The raven-haired boy shook his head. "Uh, guys...you might want to see this..." Said Rachel from the other room. Everyone walked over to where she was, by the monitor. Parasite was on the screen, grinning evily. "Hello, sidekicks! Perhaps you've all been wondering where your beloved martian and speedster went. Well wonder no longer...here they are..." The camera panned over to the cell where M'gaan and Wally were being kept in. Jake gasped when he saw how badly she was hurt. The Parasite continued, "Now I have a proposition for you: You give us the Atomic kid for you your two little friends."

"NO DEAL!" Robin yelled at the screen. Parasite smirked, "Oh really?" The camera panned back over to the cell, Sportsmaster walked over to it, pulled out a handgun and shot Wally in the shoulder. The speedster grabbed his arm and cried out in pain. Jake's eyes widened at the sight of his friend writhing around in agony. "Now, if I don't see that kid here, at the abadoned prison in twenty minutes, there's gonna be brains painted against the wall. Make a choice...and be wise about it." The transmiton ended. Robin turned around, "Jake your not going to surrender yourself to them."

"Why the hell not?! if I don't they're going to kill Wally and M'gaan. Do you really want that to be hanging over your head?" Jake protested. "We'll find another way to save them." The small teen argued. "We don't have any time for that! I need to go, _now._" the blonde said as he walked away. "Get back here! That's an order!" Robin lunged toward him. Jake quickly grabbed Conner and Rachel by their arms and teleported to the abandoned prison, leaving Robin, Zatanna, and Aqualad behind.

**Abandoned prison-Gotham:**

Wally tore off a strip of M'gaan's cape and tied it around his wound to stop the bleeding. Cheshire strolled over to the cell smiling mockingly. "It's a shame to see you two like this...but don't worry, if your friend doesn't show, we can just put you out of your misery." she declaimed. The speedster glared at her. "Fuck you, bitch..." he seethed. "Oooh, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she mocked.

On the other side of the room, Parasite and Sportsmaster were met by Klarion The Witch Boy. "Greetings...I suspect you have the rock..." he held outhis hand. Sportsmaster pulled out a briefcase and set it on a table, opening it. The witch-boy grinned as he pulled out the black kryptonite and placed it in his hand. Teekl, who sat on Klarion's shoulder meowed. "I know Teekl, this is gonna be great" he cackled as he began to change the the rock's elements with sorcery.

Just then, Kid Atomic, Raven, and Superboy arrived in the entrance. Cheshire and Parasite ambushed them to hold them off. Jade lunged at Raven who opened a portal and threw her inside. Superboy went after Parasite, punching him continuously but then was shot with a blast of ice by him. Conner was frozen to the wall and Jake stared at Parasite in shock. "It was you! You pretended to be...M'gaan...Wait I kissed...uggh!" He felt sick for a moment, but then turned to Raven. "Take him down.." he declaired. She happily obliged, she hovered in the air and folded her legs and focused. "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"_ her soulself came out of her chakra and possessed Parasite, knocking him unconscious in the process.

As Raven's soulself reentered her body, Jake freed Conner and then ran around the corner. Superboy and Rachel apraoched the cell containing their wounded friends. Conner ripped the door off of the hinges and tossed it aside while Raven helped M'gaan and Wally. She approached the speedster. "I can heal your wound to a mere scab, but M'gaan is going to take a bit longer to heal..." she explained.

Meanwhile, Jake had found Klarion who had already finished his business with the Kryptonite. "You're too late 'Tomic Brat!" he cackled as he left in a flash. The blonde stood there in confusion, only to be shot by Sportsmaster with a Kryptonite-infused gun. Jake screamed in agony as a continuous ray of "mystically engineered" Black Kryptonite passed into his body.

Superboy heard the cry and ran in it's direction, and Wally, being healed , raced after him. Once they arrived, they stopped and theirs eyes widened when they saw Jake's body split into another being. The copy rose from his body looking around, not knowing where he was. Jake laid on the ground uncoscious, almost looking as if he was dead. The cloned blonde saw Sportsmaster holding the gun, and assuming he was the enemy, (Which in this case he would be right.), attacked him. It grabbed the man by the head and then snapped his neck. Wally's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!" he whispered. The Clone heard that and looked over in the speedster's and Conner's direction, dropping the lifeless body to the ground. Wally panicked and zipped over to the original Jake and picked him up and ran back out of the room, grabbing Superboy along the way.

Raven had just finished healing M'gaan when Wally showed up with Conner and Jake. "Raven get us out of here!" he said anxiously. "Right..." she replied, creating a portal back to the Mountain. The blonde clone didn't follow them, he simply flew out the window in the opposite direction.

**Mount Justice:**

The team arrived back at the mountain, Wally had Jake's unmoving body in his arms and was practically in tears. "You're okay, you're okay...you'll be fine..." he reensured him. Robin and the rest of the team rushed over to them. "What happened?!" asked Zatanna. "It's Klarion and Parasite, they shot him with Black Kryptonite. Cheshire and Sportsmaster were involved too." explained Conner. "We need to get him to the infirmary,quick!" urged Robin. "Wait, he's waking up!" interrupted Wally.

Jake opened his eyes and moaned, he looked up and saw Wally and noticed he had been holding him. "Wally...I-" The speedster silenced him. "Shh-hh..." he leaned in, kissing his lips. Jake blushed and kissed back, all of the girls smiled and blushed, even Robin was blushing.

Later, Conner talked to Jake. "So, that clone killed Sportsmaster..." "I know Wally told me...I don't know they would want to clone me." replied the blonde. "Neither do I...but what I do know is that you have a clone somewhere out there, and we need to find it." Conner proclaimed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made sure it was very long since my previous ones were kinda short.**


	11. Chapter 12: Pheromones

**Chapter 12: Pheromones**

**Mount Justice**

The day was warm and breezy, Wally had been lounging in a beach chair outside in front of the ocean, taking advantage of the beautiful day. Inside the mountain, Conner had been talking to Jake. "So, how did you feel after you found out Parasite had been posing as M'gaan?" Asked te dark haired teen. "I almost vomited, honestly...that guy is like 45 years old!" the blonde shuddered. As the two teens continued to converse, M'gann entered the room. The martian approached Jake and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can talk to you, alone?" She had a serious look on her face.

The blonde nodded and walked with her to the far side of the room. "So I was talking to Raven and she told me something very interesting..." She stated slowly. "And what was that?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "She said that when Parasite was pretending to be me, you struck an interest in me and then we-or you and Raymond started dating." replied M'gann. "Oh..." the blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"She also said that you told her that you were only using me as a cover-up for your feelings for Wally." the ginger female folded her arms and drummed her fingers on her arm. Jake sighed, "Look, it's not as black and white as it seems, that night when I kissed you, I-" M'gann cut him off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...You kissed him?" The martian covered her mouth and stiffled a laugh. "Yeah, it's hilarious...I'm not proud of it..." Jake rolled his eyes.

M'gann recovered and cleared her throat. "-ahem- Sorry, please continue..." He looked at her for a moment before continuing. "Before I kissed you-him, he kissed me on the cheek. After that I felt kinda sick...like I was about to throw up."the blonde looked at the martian. "That's probably when he absorbed your powers.."

Jake nodded,"Yeah..After that I had the sudden urge to...kiss him. Remember last month when I first came here?" "Yeah, but what does that have to do with-" the blonde cut M'gann off. "Remember what I did to you and Artemis? Parasite absorbed my Pheromone ability! But let me tell you something: When my pheromones first manifested, I couldn't control them. So I ended up making people angry at one another, be depressed, burst out laughing...and _fall in love._" M'gann started putting it together. "So when Parasite took your powers he ended up...?"

"Bingo..." Jake clarified. "Well that explains it...but you're not off the hook..." the martian's mood suddenly changed. "Huh? What do you mean?" the blonde gave her a sceptical look. "You know what I mean, if that was really me would you have done the same thing?" she was still upset. "M'gann, we just talked about this, it was-" "ANSWER THE QUESTION, JAKE!" her yelling caused everyone else in the room to turn and look at them. "M'gann calm down...it was Parasite, remember? Pheromones? Does this ring any bells?" he cautiously put his hand on her shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" the martian shoved his arm away and threw him across the room. Raven, Superboy, and Aqualad stood up and stared at her in shock. Wally had just come in from outside and jumped when he saw Jake fly past his face into the wall. He rushed over to him. "Jake? What happened?" he asked as he helped the blonde up.

"M'gann's going crazy...It's almost as if..." Jake paused, he knew what was going on. "As if what, Jake?" the ginger wondered. The blonde ignored the question and flew towards the martian, he stopped three inches in front of her and snapped his fingers. M'gann gasped and started to fall to the floor, Jake caught her before she did. He turned to face where he had left Wally, but noticed that he too had passed out and was laying on the ground. The blonde put the martian on the couch that was next to him and then flew over to the freckled boy.

The others joined him. "What happened?" asked Rachel crouching beside Jake. "Well M'gann was being controlled by pheromones...I'm not sure what happened to Wally.." he explained. The sorceress hovered her hands over the ginger's body, trying to find out what it was. "I...I sense a strange force...immobilizing him...Wait there's something...AHHHHHH!" Raven jumped backwards holding her head in pain. "Rachel! Are you okay? Talk to me, what happened?" Superboy was at her side in an instant. The dark haired girl looked up at him wearily. "Run...he's here..." and with that she passed out.

"Who's here? Rachel...?" Conner shook her slightly, but she didn't move. The dark haired clone looked at Jake, he had a worried look in his eyes. The Blonde's eyes were wide, he was scared and didn't know what to do. Just then, a band of fire came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Kaldur'ahn. The Atlantian struggled against it, but as he did the fire intensified, knocking him uconscious. Jake quickly put out the fire with ice, looking around to see where it came from. Conner scanned the room, using x-ray vision to look through the walls. At first he didn't see anything, but then a skeleton appeared in front of him.

He blinked back to his normal vision and froze at the sight of what he saw. Jake's eyes widened, "You?" he stared at the figure in front of him in disgust. There, stood his doppleganger with a evil smirk on his face. "Hello, Jakob...I don't believe we've formerly met..." Conner scowled at the other clone. "Why are you doing this, we didn't do any-" Superboy stopped in mid sentence, doubling over in pain. The blonde doppleganger crouched beside him and placed a shard of green kryptonite next to him. "If I were you, I'd stay out of this...it doesn't concern you."

He rose again and turned to Jake who withdrew his sword from his tattoo on his arm. "What do you want...Jake?" he asked, preparing for a fight. The clone frowned at him. "Don't call me Jake, call me Jason..." Jake rolled his eyes. "Okay, what do you want, Jason?" he corrected himself.

Jason smirked, "So glad you asked!" he remarked sarcastically. The blonde clone then opened a firery portal behind Jake and then tackled him inside of it, closing the portal behind him. Conner still laid on the floor with the kryptoite, panting and gasping for air. Once the portal closed, the green shard disappeared. Superboy blinked and sat up quickly, he saw Raven move at the corner of his eye. He went over to her and helped her up. "You okay?" he quizzed. "Yeah...damn that guy packs a punch..." she rubbed her head. "Hey, where's Jake?" "His twin threw him into a hell-ish looking portal." he responded. "Azerath help us all..." she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Jake and Jason landed in a werehouse that seemed to be old and vaccant. "Where are we?" Jake demanded. "This is the place where you die..." Jason sneered. "I've seen it happen.." the clone pointed to his head. "And it all happens tomorrow night.." Jake stared at him wide-eyed and Jason let out a cackle.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ooh Jason is pretty bad huh? Well it gets worse in the next chapter, be prepared!**


	12. Chapter 13: Clone wars

**Chapter 13: Clone wars**

**Vaccant warehouse:**

Jake stared at Jason in fear, the sentence was on loop in his head: "_This is where you're going to die...and it all happens tomorrow..." _The evil doppleganger looked at the blonde. "Look at you...it looks as if you might piss yourself!" he mocked. Jake glared at him, and then asked, "What do you want from me?" Jason smirked, strolling over to his twin. "What do I want? Oooh, I know-I want to see you dead!" He sneered and pulled out a phone. "I have three more hours until I get to see that happen...In the mean time, I have a few questions for you..." Jake sighed in annoyance and folded his arms.

**Mount Justice- 3:00 PM:**

M'gann opened her eyes and groaned, holding her head. When she looked up, she saw Wally in front of her. "Hey there, sleepyhead..." the ginger joked, helping her up from the floor. "What happened?" "It was Jake's clone...apparently his name is Jason...I don't know, that's what Conner said that he'd heard."

The two redheaded teens joined Raven and Conner who had been kneeling on either side of Kaldur. "What happened to him?" questioned the martian as they approached. "Jason used Aqualad's weakness against him...but he took it too far, the flames were so intense that they put him in a coma. Raven was able to heal his burns, but she's having trouble trying to wake him up."

Rachel glanced up at them, "Theres some kind of mind-barrier keeping me from waking him up..." She said in frustration. "Can't you just use a spell to break through it?" suggested Wally. "My magics don't work like that...I need a telepath." Everyone in the room (excluding Kaldur) looked at M'gann. "M-me?! Hold on, this is a clone made from Black Kryptonite we're talking about here!" she said in shock. "Relax, you've beaten a Black Kryptonite double before, remember last year when Lex Luthor did that to me? You mentally beat the shit out of him!" Conner chimed in. "Yeah, a _normal _clone who didn't have telepathy and wasn't created by a piece of Black Kryptonite that was reengineered with Klarion's sorcery."

The room was silent for a moment until Raven spoke, "Look M'gann, we don't have any other telepaths...and you are the only one here who can get him out of this coma. If you don't, he could slip deeper into it and possibly die." Rachel looked at the martian as she pondered this. After a minute, M'gann sighed and nodded. "I'll do it.."

Just then, Robin entered the room, via zeta tube. He saw the team crowded around the Atlantian and gasped. "What happened?" "Jake's 'little friend' stopped by and put Aqualad in a coma." the speedster responded. "So, Kid Atomic's clone came in here and put your teamate in a coma, and you didn't even think about getting him to the infirmary?" Robin spoke in a scolding tone. "Hey, we all were knocked unconscious by that guy! We just recovered five minutes ago!" Conner yelled, already annoyed by the presence of the thirteen year old. "Whatever! At least get him hooked up to some kind of medical support, I mean are you trying to kill him? " Dick crossed his arms.

"GUYS!" Raven interupted. "Fighting about this isn't going to solve anything. M'gann and I will take Kaldur to the infirmary, okay? You guys need to go and track down Jason and Jake, got it?" Conner and Robin glared at each other for a few moments before walking towards the conputer system, Wally sighed deeply and followed.

**Warehouse- 5:30 PM:**

Jason paced back and foward in front of Jake, interrogating him. "So what's with the awkward relationship with the red-head?" Jake furrowed his brow, and then dodged the question. "What are you talking about?" The doppleganger chuckled and got in his face. "I think we both know what I'm talking about..." he smirked and backed away, returning to his pacing route. "Oh, you mean M'gann? She's a good friend and all, but I don't think we-" "I'm talking about the speedster." Jason cut him off.

Jake tried to keep himself from blushing. "Oh right, Wally...We're just friends...I mean, everyone on the team is friends with each other." The evil twin laughed again. "Okay, I have your memories, and I know that you finally gained the power to see into the future. I also know you had a premoniton of having sex with him last week, so don't pretend you don't already have a crush on him."

The hero stayed silent and thought about his friend-or boyfriend...he didn't know what to call it. "It's a shame...you won't get to see him ever again. But don't worry, I'll keep him company when your gone.." Jason's sentence set the twin off. Jake's eyes turned to fire as he pinned his doppleganger to the wall. "You lay a hand on him and you're dead!" He said through his teeth.

"Aww, don't feel bad, I'll take good care of him..." Jason smirked as he used telekinesis to make the chains hanging from the ceiling grab the hero and hoist him ito the air. Jake struggled and tried to get free, but the chains wrapped around him tighter, making it hard for him to breathe. "You still have about twenty-five minutes until you die...anyway, it's been fun talking to you! Now what was your boyfriend's name again? Wade...Winston-Oh Wally! I'll tell him you said hi...from the flipside!" Jason laughed one last time before he teleported back to the Mountain.

"NO!" Jake yelled, as his Atom tattoo glowed. Using the Atomic energy from the sword, he eroded away the lead chains. The blonde teen dropped to the ground and caught his breath, then teleporteed after Jason.

**Mount Justice:**

M'gann was in the infirmary trying to free Kaldur from his coma. Rachel had been meditating outside of the room, not wanting to disrupt the martian's progress. The sorceress was in silence until she heard a noise, and she got up and went to go see what it was. when she entered the main room, she saw who she thought was Jake sitting on the couch. "Hey Rachel!" he waved.

"Jake? What happened to your clone, I thought he-" "Don't worry about him, I took care of it. You could say we're 'one' again." Jason lied. Wally had just come out of the bathroom, when saw who he thought was his boyfriend. "Jake! You're alive!" he exclaimed as he zipped over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Jason smirked, "Why wouldn't I be?" he slyly turned his head and kissed the the ginger's lips. M'gann entered the room, she was sweating. "I..did it...he's awake."

Conner and Robin got up and walked to the room, Wally sped up to the martian. "You feeling okay?" "Yeah, I just need some water..." she said wearely. The speedster left and returned a second later with a glass of water, he gave it to her and she sipped it slowly as she followed everyone.

Kaldur was laying on a bed in the infirmary, Raven was exlpaning what happened to him. When Wally entered the room, Jason slung his arm around his shoulders, the ginger blushed. Another loud noise came from outside the door, everyone turned around. Raven opened the door, ad her eyes went wide when she saw the _real_ Jake standing there. "Wally get away from him, that's not me." he warned. Wally quickly ducked away from Jason's arm and stood by Robin and Conner by the window, Raven joined him. "Looks like your premonition was wrong, Jase. I guess I'm going to die in a warehouse after all."

Jason frowned, "Oh poo, I hate it when I'm wrong" he said sarcastically, then he smiled. Jake looked at him, confused at why he was smiling. "LOOK OUT!" yelled M'gann, but it was too late. While Jason had his twin distracted, he levitated a syringe full of adreniline into the back of his neck. The team lunged for the evil doppleganger but he forced them all through the window telekinetically, leaving the weak Atlantian in the bed.

M'gann caught Wally and Robin, and Conner caught Raven. The team landed safely on the beach. The Boy Wonder cursed, his arm was broken from his impact on the glass.

Back inside, Jake was doubling over and Jason watched in amusement. "I just shot you with an entire bottle of adreniline...wanna know what that'll do? It will cause you to lose control of your powers and you'll explode! Be glad that your tattoo only contains a small fraction of the force of an atomic bomb. It's enough to destroy this mountain though... Oh man, if you were Captain Atom, you'd take out the entire city! Oh well...have fun killing your leader!" and with that, he left through a portal.

Back on the beach, M'gann tried to calm Dick down, he had been yelling every curse word he knew at Jason. Raven looked up at the window. "I'm going back in for Jake." "But what about Jason?" asked Conner. "We'll deal with him another time, right now Jake needs help!" after that, she teleported back intothe room. Once she got there, she nearly slipped on ice. She carefully walked over to him. "Raven? Get Kaldur and get out of here!" he yelled. "Not without you! I can get the adreniline out of your system if you just-" "There's no time! Take him and get out of here! I'm going to explode!" He gave her a serious look and she frowned. Raven grabbed Kaldur from the bed and opened a portal. Before she stepped in, she turned back to Jake. "We will always remember you..." she said sadly, and then walked through the portal, closing it behind her. Jake looked at the Atom shaped tattoo on his wrist as it cracked open.

Raven and Kaldur got to the beach, Wally raced up to them. "Where's Jake?" he asked anxiously. Raven stayed silent. "You left him in there?! You have to go back for him!" He yelled. Just then, the entire mountain exploded, Raven shielded everyone with her mystic energy as chunks of it rained down onto the sand. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight, M'gann broke down into tears and Conner comforted her. "JAKE! No!" Wally tried to run towards the mountain but the forcefield was in the way, he smashed his fists against it, crying. "No...no..."

Once everything settled, they took Robin to the hospital for his broken arm. Wally sat outside of the hospital sobbing, and Raven tried to confort him. "I tried to save him but he told me it was too late and to leave with Kaldur.." she explained. "You should have saved him anyway!" he snapped angrily. The sorceress sighed, "Look Wally, I know you cared about him, and I know the team did too, including me."

"If you cared about him you would've saved him! I _loved_ him, if I was you , I would have saved him, you didn't you just left him there to die!" The speedster got up and walked home after that. Raven sighed again, "Arella help him..."

**Sad ending to this chapter I know...But what will Wally do about Jake's death? Will he avenge him by killing Jason? Find out in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 14: Wally's Revenge

**Chapter 14: Wally's revenge**

**The West residence**

Wally laid on his bed, dwelling on the events that had taken place the previous night. The thought of Jake combusting inside of the mountain hung in his head, his tears felt like lava when they rolled down his freckled cheeks. His uncle, Barry Allen, knocked on his door and walked in wearing his Flash uniform. "Wally...I uh, came to tell you that Jake's memorial service starts in an hour..." he looked at the red-haired teen who'd stayed silent. The Flash sighed and walked over to the bed where he sat down next to him.

"Look Wally, I'm sorry about what happened to your friend...I know you're upset but you have to-" "I'm not going..." the smaller speedster interupted. Barry looked at him. "Wally, you can't honor him if you don't-"

"I said I'm not going.." the teen looked at the floor. "I can't..." The league member looked at him for a moment and then stood. "Okay...if that's what you want..." He headed for the door, but before he left, he picked up Wally's costume off the floor and put it next to him on the bed. "In case you change your mind..." Barry gave his nephew one last look and then zipped out of the room. The ginger looked at the costume beside him on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

**Mount Justice explosion site**

The Flash arrived just as the ceremony started, he sped in and took a seat next to Black Canary. The entire League was there, including the team, who sat in the rows next to them. All of the females of the team had been crying, all except Raven, who seemed to be emotionless and sat in silence. Captain Atom walked to the front of the rows and stood behind the podium, clearing his throat he began his speech:

_"Jakob Summers was not only a friend to the team or an ally to the League...he was my only son." _

The Captain paused to wipe a tear away, and then continued:

_"In honor of Kid Atomic, we will be turning this site into a memorial. Batman will give you the details." _

He then stepped away from the podium to let the bat speak.

**West residence:**

Wally sat on his bed staring at the costume that was next to him. "_I may not be honoring Jake by not showig up at his memorial service, but I can still give him honor by destroying that clone..." _he thought, wiping away his tears. The speedster picked up the costume and looked at it. "_I could probably pull it off...but not in this, it's too obvious..." _

He stood up and walked over to his closet, opening the door, he rummaged through his stuff looking for something. "Where is it, where is it...? Ah, found it!" he pulled out a green and black speedster costume and matching green boots. "_Inertia's uniform..." _Wally thought back to about a year ago when the team encountered a team of supervillains from the 30th centry. He had broken into their lair looking for clues on where Inertia had come from, the ginger had looked in a room in the building but only found the costume. Obviously, he took the costume as a souvenir, after that he had left the room and continued to look for clues, but ended up getting caught.

Wally stared at the costume wondering if it fit, he pulled at the material to see how far it would stretch. He stretched it out three inches before releasing it. "_This could work..." _said to himself, and then looked over at the boots. The speedster pulled one of them onto his foot, it was a bit snug, but it would work. He then glanced at his calendar. "_Tuesday..." _Which was usually when Jake performed at the jazz club. There was a small chance that Jason would take his place and pretend to be him, but the ginger would take that chance anyway.

Wally then grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed in the costume and the boots. But when he picked up the second shoe, something fell out of it. He picked up what seemed to be a vile containing a red liquid. The speedster thought for a moment and then remembered, "_This is the stuff Inertia used to make himself faster!"_ He studied the vile, pondering if he should use it or not. "I'll use it in an emergency." he noted out loud and then dropped it into the bag, zipping it up afterwards.

The red-head stood, slinging it over his shoulder and walking to the door. He passed a mirror on the way and noticed his hair color. Red. He recalled that the evil speedster had blonde hair, he groaned at the thought of having to dye his hair. Wally sighed and walked to the front door where his mother stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to the pizza parlor to take my mind off of things." he lied. Mrs. West saw the duffle bag and got suspicious. "What's in the bag?" she reached for the bag but Wally pulled it away. "Nothing...I'll be back later, bye!" He opened the door and sped away quickly.

**Watchtower**

After the service, the League sent the team to the Watchtower to calm down and recollect themselves. M'gann had finally stopped crying, but Artemis laid on the couch in silence, while clutching a book in her arms. Robin approached her. "Hey...so what's that you're holding?" he asked, gesturing to the book. The archer sat up and wiped the tears away from her puffy eyes. "Oh, it's just a scrapbook of me and Jake when we were kids.." she replied.

"Can I see it?" he sat next to her, Artemis nodded and opened the cover. A picture of a little blonde girl in overalls and a brown haired boy playing in a water sprinkler was on the first page. Robin snickered, "Is that you?" The archer laughed weakly. "Yeah...that used to be my favorite outfit..." Dick then pointed to the boy, "And that's Jake? He had brown hair?"

Artemis smiled, "Yeah, but he hated it. When his shapeshifting ability manifested, he turned it blonde." The teen boy chuckled and tured the page. The next photos showed Captain Atom holding the two kids in his arms. Robin frowned and then turned to the archer. "If you don't mind me asking, was Jake's mom ever...around?" Artemis sighed and shook her head. "He told me that after he was born, she left..." The raven haired boy looked at the floor. "Oh..."

**Happy harbor drugstore**

Wally stopped at a store to get the hair dye that he needed. He entered the building and scanned the hair dye aisle for the right color. Once he found it, he walked over to the chashier and payed for the product. The speedsters next stop was a gas station, where he dyed his hair in the bathroom. When he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. The speedster cringed at how much he looked like Inertia. The only difference was the eyes, Wally's were green but Inertia's were a gold-yellow color. He sighed and then moved on to the costume, it was skin tight and a bit uncofortable for his taste. The speedster stopped when he came across the vile, after thinking for a moment, he tucked it away in his left boot and put everything else into the duffle. Pulling the mask over his head, Wally walked out of the restroom and zipped over towards Gotham Jazz Club.

Once he arrived, he ditched his things in an alley, then waited outside of the building and looked at his watch. "Any minute now..." he said to himself. A few seconds later, the door opened and sure enough, Jason was there. The clone waved to his adoring fans and then headed down the street on foot towards a restaurant, turning back to his normal form on the way. The sight of him made Wally mad, the memory of the mountain exploding played in his head again, shaking it off he made his move on Jason. The ginger sped up behind him and tapped his shoulder, the clone turned around. "Well what do you know, it's Thaddeus Thawne... I've heard about you, you're from an alternate reality right?" he gave the speedster a villainous smirk.

Wally smiled crookedly, "Yeah, I have a message for you..." "And what would that be?" Jason quizzed. The undercover ginger grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around in superspeed, and then threw him through the window of the restaurant. Customers and employees fled from the building in fear. Wally sped into the restaurant through the broken window, Jason stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. "Okay...you wanna fight, you're gettin one." The clone swung at the speedster who ducked and picked up a large shard of glass. Jason next threw fire at Wally, he dodged it, somersaulting towards him.

The undercover teen then took the glass and stabbed it into the clone's chest. Jason staggered backwards and fell to his knees, his body went limp and slouched. "That was for Jake..." Wally said in triumph. He turned and started to leave. Suddenly, the clone started laughing, the speedster spun around and watched in horror as he stood up again. "I should've known it was you... Inertia may be a sociopath but he sure as hell isn't an idiot!"

Jason strained as he pulled the shard of glass out of his chest, Wally just gaped at him in disgust as the wound healed. "H-how...?" he gasped. "Well Mr. West, when Klarion modified the Kryptonite, he made it so that it would give me a second heart...and also the power to heal plus other strong abilities..." he explained, then added, "Oh, hey...you dropped something." Jason used the glass as a knife and swiped it across Wally's chest, tearing the costume and leaving a deep cut. The speedster winced, the clone then gave him a hard punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and threw him against the wall.

Wally grunted as he fell to the floor, his vision blurred when Jason kicked him in the same area. The clone loomed over him and sharp icicles elogated from his fingers. "Your uncle is gonna be so pissed!" He smirked, raising his hand, about to end the speedsters life. Suddenly, a portal opened and a heavily muscled man with a giant axe flew out and tackled Jason through the wall of the building. Wally blinked to clear his vision and tried to see who it was. He propped himself up with a chair,his eyes widened when he saw who saved him. The speedster blinked again to double check, "Is that The Persuader?"

**Haha, you guys thought it was going to be Jake! Nope, it's none other than THE PERSUADER! But why did he save Wally? Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 15: The end is near

**Chapter 15: The end is near**

**Gotham city:**

Wally watched in amazement as the Persuader swung his axe at Jason and cut his hand off. The clone reeled back, screaming in pain as blood gushed from the lacerated limb. The helmeted man smashed the butt of the axe into the ground, causing Jason to fall and windows to break; the speedster shielded his eyes from the shattering panes of glass.

Once it all settled, Wally stood and exited through the hole in the building, stopping to pick up the vile that fell out of his shoe, and continued watching as the Persuader approached the injured villain that had been inching backwards, trying to get away from him.

Jason looked down at his arm, it was healing slowly, but it was healing. He levitated and tried to fly away but the bulky vigilante grabbed his leg and threw him back into the asphalt. The blond grunted, looking up at him as he raised the big bladed weapon; This guy was about to cut him in two. But before the Persuader fully brought the blade down, Jason held up his good hand and threw him back-first into the side of the building Wally was standing next to.

The speedster stared at the man who had landed next to him, "Uh, I know this may not be the best time, but I thought you were female..." The man glanced up at him. "Sorry kid, but I'm not from this universe..." he croaked. Wally furrowed his eyebrows, "Then which one did you come from?" "Look, I don't have any time for this! I have to finish what I sent here to d-" The muscled man paused, looking in the direction where he had last seen Jason. He was no longer there, he had teleported away to keep himself from being injured any further.

"Damn it! He got away! Way to go, Wally! You probably just caused the end of the world, _again_!" Persuader slapped him upside the head. Wally winced and rubbed the sore area. "Ow...wait what do you mean 'again'? Scratch that, how do you even know my name?" The tall man sighed and stood up. "Let's start from the beginning: I was sent here from the New Earth universe. Yesterday, this earth's Dr. Fate came to my universe seeking my help." Persuader started. "He said that the future was at stake: After your teamate, Kid Atomic died, you changed from Kid Flash to Inertia in order to murder his killer, Atom Smasher. He is also known as Jason Summers, Jake Summer's clone."

Wally listened intently as he continued. "After you stabbed him, you thought you had killed him...but you were wrong. Jason healed and killed you by turning his fingers into icicles then stabbed you in the heart." The speedster grimaced. The man went on, "After that, Jason was so energized by the kick he got when you died. So, he disguised himself as you and went to the watchtower. When he got there he..." Persuader paused unsure if he should finish his sentence.

"He what?" Wally looked at him expectantly. The brawny man sighed, "He killed everyone on your team, including the league..." The ginger gasped, he was about to cry but then blinked away the forming tears. The taller man frowned ad contiued. "But that's when things got worse...Raven was the last person he killed, and once he did, her father, Trigon, got pissed and destroyed the earth." the speedsters eyes were as wide as golfballs now.

"But don't worry, there's still a chance we can keep that from happening. All we need to do is rip out both of his hearts..." Persuader explained. Wally looked at him blankly. "You have any other ideas? Besides, his blood has regenerative properties, wouldn't they just grow back?" he asked. "The hearts pump the blood to the injured area, if there are no hearts how the hell are they going to grow back?"

"Oh...right..." the speedster looked down in embarrassment, he glanced up and studied Persuader. "Why did, Nabu only want _your_ help?" he interagated. The brawny man sighed deeply and removed his helmet, revealing the blonde hair and green eyes that once belonged to the ginger's beloved boyfriend. "So I could save your world from myself.." Persuader said slowly. Wally stared at him in shock. "Jake...?"

**Wow, so it actually was Jake...but from another universe... Didn't see that one coming, huh? Anyway, what's Jason going to do? Will the Jake and Wally be able to stop him from causing the end of the world? Find out in the next chapter! Btw, sorry this one was short! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 16: The End!

**Chapter 16: The End**

**Gotham city:**

"Jake?" Wally repeated, he wanted to hug him but it would've been weird. "Yes, I'm Jake Summers, but again: I'm not from this universe." Persuader reminded him, the speedster frowned and averted his gaze to the ground. "Now don't look so disappointed, I'm still Jake...well, another version of him..." the man reassured him. "I know, you've already said that like five times!" the ginger was startig to get annoyed. "Okay, okay...I was just making sure you were paying attention. Anyway, we need to find Atom smasher and destroy him!" "And how exactly are we going to to do that?" Wally questioned, crossing his arms. Jake pulled out a tracking device, "With this..." he smirked.

**Watchtower:**

Conner was sitting on the couch watching t.v., the league had installed it so the team had something to do, since they didn't have any missions. Robin sat next to him, sighing in boredom. Rachel ambled past the couch reading a book, not really paying attention to where she was going. Conner's eyes lit up when he saw her, he admired her long and slender legs as she strode by, glancing up at her hips, taking in the sight of them moving side to side. The sorceress seemed to be very much entrigued by the novel she was reading, so much that she didn't notice the large pile of boxes she was heading towards. The dark haired clone spoke up and tried to warn her, "Uh, Raven..." but it was too late, she looked up just as she ran into them. Raven fell down and dropped her book as the boxes toppled over onto her and the floor.

Conner got up quickly and was at her side in a matter of seconds, "I think you should try looking up once in while..." He remarked as he helped her up. "Yeah, I know... but it's just so interesting.." Raven giggled. "You are okay though, right?" the clone gazed into the beautiful indigo orbs that were her eyes. The sorceress blushed and giggled again, "Conner, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on me." The tall boy's face reddened. "I...um...what gave it away?"

"Hmm, well everytime I get hurt, you're always the first one there to help me up, and your emotions change alot when you're around me." Conner looked back at the couch where the boy wonder sat. The clone's face was as red as a tomato, he stared at Raven and managed a small smile. "Oh, there's my book..." The brown haired girl bent down to pick it up. "No, let me get it.." Conner bent down also, trying to be pollite, but both of their hands landed on the book; one on top of the other. Rachel looked up into the clone's big blue eyes and blushed again.

M'gann walked in and saw the two teens crouching with their hands on the book, she stopped and stayed silent and sent a telepathic message to Robin. _"Robin! Look at Conner and Raven!" _The boy turned around and fixed his eyes on the scene. "_What are they waiting for, Valentine's day? Just push her into his arms and get this over with!" he thought. _The Martian smiled and obliged, giving the sorceress a "little" push into the clones arms.

"Whoah!" Raven exclaimed as she fell forward, Conner's eyes widened as she fell on top of him. The dark haired girl's eyes darted over to M'gann who gave her a thumbs up gesture. The sorceress giggled then turned back to the clone. "Looks like that wasn't entirely my fault..." she smiled. Zatanna walked in from the other side of the room, looking over at the two lovebirds on the floor. "Um, two questions: 1) Am I interrupting something?" Raven scowled at the other girl, got off of Conner, then walked out of the room. The clone stood up and went after her, leaving M'gann, Artemis, Robin and Kaldur. The younger sorceress blinked and then continued, "And 2) Have any of you seen Wally lately? I haven't seen him all day and he's not picking up his phone."

The remainder of the team all shook their heads, not knowing where the comical speedster was. "I think he's still upset by all of this, and I think it would be best to give him his space..." Aqualad piped up.

**Gotham streets**

Wally and The Persuader followed the dot on the tracking device, the man flew beside the speedster who ran through the neighborhoods of Gotham. The ginger glanced up at the helmeted hero, "Hey, I want to ask you something: Why do we have to use a tracking device? Couldn't you have just...you know... located him by searching for his mind?"

Jake sighed, "Look kid, back on my world I was captured by the scientists at S.T.A.R Labs. They wanted to take my powers and give them to a human test subject that volunteered. Luckily, while in the process of the operation, Superman busted in and put a stop to it. Unfortunately, I had already been stripped of most of my powers. All I have now is strength, flight, and this Atomic axe that I 'borrowed' from Elise Kimble." Wally thought about this for a moment and then spoke, "But how did y-" "Sh-h...we're here..." the man stopped in front of a school, the sign read: Gotham Academy.

The two males entered the school and looked around, the speedster was amazed at how big it was. Jake tracked Jason to the courtyard, ducking behind a pillar when he saw him. The villainous clone had been sitting up against a wall, staring at his arm. It was almost completely healed, the bone structure of his hand had reformed, muscle tissue, blood vessels and skin had grown over half of it.

Persuader turned to Wally, "You go and distract him, I'll take care of his hearts." he whispered. Jason looked up, he heard them. He peered at his hand, the skin was just below his finger tips. The blonde clone smirked and rose from where he sat and walked toward the redhead. He gulped.

"Well, well, well...look what the cat dragged in, it's the _speedster wannabe!" _Wally scowled at the murderer and charged at him. Jason coated the ground in slick ice causing the ginger's quick legs to slip and lose balance. He groaned as he landed flat on his chest, the evil doppleganger took the chance to try and fry his apponent with a ball of fire. Wally rolled out of the way on reflex, then shot up, decking Jason in the jaw. The villain staggered backwards, the quick-to-think speedster spun him around forty-five degrees and yanked his arms behind him, exposing his chest.

"NOW JAKE!"

The Persuader dove down from the sky and drove his hand into Jason's torso, taking hold of the two hearts that were now beating rapidly. "Lights out!" Were the last words the buff man said before tearing out the duplicate organs. Jason inhaled sharply, then flopped to the school floor like a sack of potatoes.

Jake held the hearts until they stopped pulsating, once they did, he dropped them onto the cement. The ginger just stared at him, he was kinda grossed out but also turned on by what he'd just witnessed. Persuader turned to him with a smile. "It's over..." Wally actually did hug him this time, he couldn't help it, he was too happy. Jake grunted uncomfortably and patted his back awkwardly.

"Oh, uh...heh, sorry...I'm a little bit overjoyed." the speedster said as he retracted from the hug. Suddenly, Jason's body lurched and stood up, the two new hearts were visible forming through the hole in his chest. Wally ran towards him, only to be pushed back into a wall telekinetically, knocking him out. Jake just watched, amazed at what was happening. "Impossible..." he muttered.

But then Jason's body began to change form, his clothes morphed into a dark suit with a tie, his hair went from blond to black, and an orange cat appeared on his shoulder. "You may have killed the clone's body, but I can still pick up where he left off..." Klarion's shrill voice echoed off the walls of the school. Persuader stayed silent.

"Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Teekl groaned at the pun and the witch-boy laughed as he pulled Jake over to him with his mystic energy. "Hmm...last I've heard, Mr. Summers, is that Atom Smasher killed you in Mount Justice...Now who exactly are you?" he placed his hands on the blond's temples and began raiding his memories.

"Oh, you're from another universe! That explains it...ah, and you faked your death in the New World crisis battle to keep your lovely speedster boyfriend, Bart Allen safe. After you had most of your powers removed by S.T.A.R Labs, you stole Elise Kimble's Atomic axe and became The Persuader...Interesting. But why did you come here..." Klarion's eyes began to glow red as he went deeper into Jake's mind.

He gasped, "Nabu...he sent you here because he had a nightmare about the death of that Flash reject causing the end of the world?" He cackled again "NO!" the blond yelled at the sound of important information going into the wrong hands. "Aw, don't worry...all I have to do is kill the demon's daughter, and then it's gonna be hell on earth!"

"If you do that, you'll die too..." Persuader reminded the sorcerer. Klarion smirked and leaned downwards to his ear. "I have my ways of cheating death..." he whispered, and then shot a bolt of red lightning through his left kidney. Jake's cry of pain had awakened Wally, the ginger looked up and saw the witch-boy standing over him laughing his ass off. When the speedster blinked, Klarion had vanished. Wally rushed over to the injured man, Jake's bloody hands were pressed against the wound, his blood mixing with the clone's.

"It's gonna be okay just breathe...and do not pan-"

"Wally...you have to stop him..." the blond rasped.

"But how? He's too powerful..."

"Take this, it will take you anywhere you need to go.." he coughed as he handed Wally a device with one large button in the middle of it. "Use it to get Dr. Fate, he still in my universe at The Tower of Fate." Jake's breaths got shorter.

The speedster was about to cry. "H-how do I use it?"

Jake's half-lidded eyes began to close, before he let go of his life he responded, "Think..."

A tear rolled down Wally's freckled cheek, and he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the blond's forehead. Then he glanced at the device, and then thought, "_I'm going to save the world!"_ He pressed the button on the device and teleported to the Watchtower.

**Watchtower**

Once Wally arrived, he could already tell that Klarion had been there: Wonder Woman was facedown on the floor with a sword stabbed into her back, Superman and Superboy both had Kryptonite sticking out of their heads, along with the rest of the league who were scattered across the station, dead and dripping with blood.

"Shit! I'm too late!" he thought as he walked on quietly. The ginger gasped when he saw his best friend, Robin, hung from the ceiling by his neck with his grappling hook. Then he saw Martian Manhunter's body and it was still breathing. He zipped over to him. "J'onn, are you alright?" he called.

The martian groaned, "Where...where am I?"

"You're in the Watchtower, and Klarion broke in and is killing everybody. Now, we need to get you, Raven, and any other survivors out of here!" Wally explained as he helped him up. Both of their hearts jumped when two hands came from behind them, covered their mouths and pulled them back. Wally tore away from its grasp and spun around to face an olive-skinned female martian.

"Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes..." he said, relieved. M'gann rolled her eyes. A chill ran down her spine when she heard an ear-splitting scream come from the other room, she recognised it. "Raven!" The auburn-haired martian flew in the direction of the scream. J'onn and Wally raced after her.

When they got to the room, they saw that Klarion had already snapped her neck and killed her, he had now been tearing her soulself in half. The witch-boy turned his head and noticed the three remaining heroes. Lifting his hand, he shot a band of energy at them. Before it reached them, Wally pulled out the device and teleported himself and the martians to the alternate universe.

**New World/ Salem, Massachusetts:**

The remaining team appeared in a strange building, everyone looked around, for they had not known where they were. A ghost-like figure appeared in front of Wally, causing him to jump. He studied the figure, soon realizing that it had been a hologram of Kent Nelson, the former host of Dr. Fate. M'gann recognised him immediately.

"We're at the Tower of Fate!" she exclaimed, the speedster had already known that. The hologram stepped closer to Wally, and spoke. "Why have you come here?" The speedster remembered the last time he had been in the Tower of Fate: he had been trying to impress the female martian by saying he believed in mystical arts, and almost got the team killed.

Ending his thoughts, Wally responded to the hologram, "The Persuader sent us." The figure nodded and then disappeared, Dr. Fate entered the room through his signature Ankh portal, and approached the ginger. "Wally West...Trigon has now appeared on Earth and is now devistating the entire planet." he opened a mystic window to show the events happening. Wally and the martians watched in horror as a ginormous red demon with horns breathed fire onto everything. M'gann began to cry and hugged J'onn for comfort.

The bigger martian looked up and said, "We're here to kill you, Nabu." The speedster turned to him quickly. "What?! No we are not!" he protested. But the docter didn't listen, instead, he flew into a rage. "You dare try to destroy me?! I'll burn you all!" Nabu opened the floor, revealing a hot pit of lava. Miss Martian and Kid Flash backed away from the opening, trying not to fall in. Martian Manhunter grabbed his niece by the shoulders and threw her in, she screamed the whole way down, unable to fly due to the heat.

"M'GANN!" Wally screamed, then spun around and glared at the murdering martian. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he cried. J'onn looked at him blankly, and then shoved him into the pit.

"NOOOO!" he kicked at the air, which was getting increasingly hotter, shutting his eyes, he waited until he felt his back splash into the lava.

**Mount Justice:**

The ginger gasped and opened his eyes, sitting up. He peered at his surroundings and noticed he was back at the mountain, and had been laying on a table. Wally glanced up and saw Batman standing over him, "Good, you're awake.." the bat noted.

"Bats? What's going on?" the green-eyed teen was shocked to see him..._**alive.**_ "J'onn will explain it to you and the rest of the team.." he aswered, gesturing to the other teamates who had just been sitting up from their tables. Wally scanned across each of their faces: Kaldur'ahn, Robin, Conner, M'gann, Zatanna...and Jake! Wally wanted to run over to him and kiss him, but he really wanted to know what was going on first.

Martian Manhunter walked over to the Team, and spoke. "I'm going to tell you what happened here today: The memory of the world ending was nothing more than a telepathic scenario constructed by me." Murmurs spread across the group of teens. Batman held up his hand to quiet down the team, and then the martian continued. "It was simple, two teamates that get caught by Cheshire and Sportsmaster are taken to the Injustice League, and the team sets out to find them." he explained. "But Jake started to release pharomones while you were in the simulation, due to his feelings towards Wally."

The blonde and the ginger exchanged looks and blushed as J'onn continued. "Luckily, Green Lantern able to contain the pharomones with his ring. Unfortunately, Jake began to breath them in himself, causing his mind to freak out and change the whole scenario, I was unable to change it back. Also, when Wally ran off when you were at school and disappeared, Jake began to worry about him, resulting in everyone forgetting that this was a simulation."

More murmurs erupted from the small group, the bat quieted them again. "His mind then began to attack M'gann; the reason why she was so beaten when you went to rescue her. As I tried to regain the default scenario, Jake's mind created another being, you knew it as Jason, his clone and it continued attacking the Team. When Jake died, M'gann believed that he was actually gone and began to grieve, she too began to make things worse."

"What about Raven?" Conner interrupted. "Raven was only one of Zatanna's deepest desires brought to life by M'gann." The clone glanced over at her, the sorceress turned red and looked away. "In the process of figuring out a solution, I noticed something: Jake's mind had been protecting Wally. Explaining why yet again, another version of him was created. As things went on, M'gann's mind continued to warp the simulation, every situation worse than the last, it evetually took over everything. Once I finally went in myself, her mind caused me to forget why I was there. But when Dr. Fate showed the world being destroyed, my mind began to clear, and I remembered that I had to shock M'gann out of the simulation."

Guilt caused the ginger martian to break down in a fit of sobs, Artemis rushed to her side and attempted to calm her. "You two are the most powerful telepaths I have ever encountered...even more powerful than me..." The room was silent, excluding M'gann who cried into the archer's chest.

**Wow! This whole time...everything was a simulation! Didn't see that comin did ya? Welp, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 17: Energy Impulse

**Chapter 17: Energy Impulse**

**Mount Justice:**

After the meeting ended, Artemis took M'gaan to her room so she could calm down. Conner had been talking to Aqualad about the whole "_Raven"_ situation in the central part of the mountain. "What do you think J'onn meant when he said Raven was one of Zatanna's desires brought to life?" he quizzed.

"I don't believe I am the person you should be asking..." was the Atlantian's reply. The clone sighed and looked around the room looking for the sorceress, but she was nowhere to be found. Conner then made his way to her room to see if she was there. Once he reached her door, he knocked on it twice. The dark haired teen could hear Zatanna sniffle on the other side of the door, "Uh, just second!" she said, trying not to sound like she had been crying.

Conner waited until she opened the door, when she did, he could tell by her red and puffy eyes that she had indeed been shedding tears. "Can I talk to you?" he asked serenely. Zatanna's eye's widened when she saw the clone, "Oh, uh...yea...yeah that would be fine.." she stepped away from the doorway so he could come in.

The clone entered the room and sat on the bed, glancing up at the sorceress that stood in front of him with her arms crossed. "What did J'onn mean when he mentioned your deepest desire?" Zatanna was silent for a few moments and then spoke, "Raven is the person I look up to-well, _looked _up to I should say... Before I joined the team, my dad had introduced me to her, I was so excited to finally meet her..."

"What happened?" Conner was curious. "The only reason she was there was so she could help me with my magics, and when I showed her what I could do, she told me that my magics sucked and I should stick to doing stage acts." she explained. "Wait, but in the simulation you said that you didn't know her." the clone reminded her. "If the person you admired insulted you and basically your whole family, would you wat to remember them?"

Conner looked down and didn't reply, but then asked, "Why did she... like me?" The sorceress blushed and just stared at him. The muscular teen got the hint and felt a bit awkward. "Oh..." he mumbled. Zatanna walked slowly to the other side of the bed and sat down behind the tall teen, burying her face in her hands. Conner peered back at her as she began to cry again, she had been embarrassed about the entire situation and wanted to run away.

The clone reached back and put his hand on her shoulder, the sorceress lifted her head up and looked at him. "I don't think it was fair of Raven to say what she said. You and your powers are fine the way they are..." his voiced trailed off as they gazed into each other's ocean blue eyes. Conner began to lean in, making Zatanna's face flush red. She hesitated and then closed the space between their lips. The two teens kissed for about a minute before pulling away for air.

"Would you like to see a movie with me...tonight?" questioned Conner smiling a bit. The dark haired female perked up and wiped away her tears. "You're buying..." she smirked. "Okay...I'll pick you up at...seven?" Zatanna giggled, "Seven it is..." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. Once the door shut, she was grinning from ear to ear, she was extremely excited. _"Crap, what am I going to wear?" _she thought for a moment. _"I'll just borrow something from Artemis' closet.." _Zatanna thought and then teleported to the blond's house.

Meanwhile, Conner had walked back to the central area of the cave, he could see Batman and Robin at the holographic computer, he joined them. "Glad you showed up Con, Batman was just telling me about the huge earthquake in London Superman and Green Lantern are taking care of." Robin greeted him.

**WARNING: Unknown Energy Impulse Detected**

The bat stopped what he was doing, suddenly, a ball of blinding light started to form in front of where he stood. All three males backed up away from it as it grew larger. Seconds later the light disappeared, revealing a metal machine that fell loudly to the floor. "Prepare yourselves..." warned Batman, and the teens complied and got into a fighting stance, Robin pulled out his collapsible staff. The machine hissed as it released steam, then a door opened at the front, the steam cloaked whatever was inside. The small group of men waited in anticipation for anything that came out of there.

Finally a boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a red and white spandex uniform, leapt out from behind the steam, landing in a pose with both of his arms held up. "Ta-da!" the boy exclaimed joyously.

**Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!**

"Computer, lock down cave!" commanded the bat. "Well, I guess we found our _unknown energy impulse..._" Robin remarked. "Impulse? That is so crash! Catchy, dramatic, one word, like Batman, and Robin, and Super-boy." He zipped around to each person as he listed them off, he was clearly a speedster. "ButthatstwowordsBatmanisalsotwowords" he continued speedily. "Nevermind, Impulse, couldn't find that out for himself!" He chuckled and then sped off down the corridor behind them. Batman looked at Conner and Robin, "You two, take him down!" he ordered. They both nodded and chased after the kid.

Impulse found himself in the shower room he paused for a brief moment. "Whoa! Homestyle fausets, so retro..." he noted as he sped around to each nob and turned on the water. The boy ran out the room just as Conner barreled in. The clone slipped and slid across the floor, ending up getting wet since he landed under the runing water.

The brown haired boy then made his way to the kitchen, he zipped around the counters, causing the papers that were on them to fly off as he went past, Robin charged into the room after him. Impulse stopped and then ran at him, the Boy Wonder pressed a button on his staff, turning the end of it into a taser. Right as the brown haired boy got close enough, the bird swung his electrified weapon, but Impulse ducked under it. "Limbo time!" As he dashed away, papers were blown into Robin's face.

The speedster zoomed down the hall, as he neared the end, he saw a bunch of marbles being thrown into the walkway. Smirking, he ran sideways along the wall to avoid them. When the boy got his feet back on the ground he stopped at the end of the hall. "Haha! Can't catch me that eas-oof!" Batman flanked him by ramming his elbow into the kid's chest, knocking him to the ground. "Now that was _crash_..." he said as he cuffed his hands and ankles. "For you maybe, but me...I'm totally feeling the mode..." he croaked.

Robin entered the room, seeing that his mentor had finally caught and subdued the speedster and was putting him in a seat. Conner was right behind the bird, soaking wet and pissed. The two teens approached the bat who had been interigating the subject. "Where did you come from? Who sent you?" the Dark knight spoke roughly.

"I'm just a tourist from the future." came the boy's reply. "Right..." Batman said flatly, then turned to the two dark haired males. "Get answers from him, I'll be right back..." The Boy Wonder nodded and the bat walked away, Conner looked at Impulse. "So you're a tourist...from the future?" he quizzed. "Why so surprised? Half the meat at Comic-con are from my era." the kid responded. Robin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Look, look, look guys, we should all be friends. I'm really one of you: part of the whole 'heroic legacy', right? My name's Bart Allen, you know, the grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash?" He looked at them expectantly. Just then, Zatanna had walked into the room, "Hey guys, what's going on? And who's that?" she looked at the boy who was handcuffed. "Don't worry about it..." Robin responded.

"The name's Bart Allen." Impulse piped up, he gave the sorceress a wink. Zattanna raised an eybrow. "Well Bart, coming all this way from the future...you must have worked up quite a thirst." Batman reentered the room with a glass of water. "Thanks"

The bat put the glass to the boy's lips and he began to drink. Then he stopped, "Oh! Ah, you need a DNA sample, you need my spit" Impulse spat into the water. "That is such a _Bruce Wayne_ thing to do." The dark knight froze, Robin's eyes widened. "How did he...?"

"See? I know things only a future boy would know. Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Conner Kent, and Zatanna Zatarra." the speedster looked at each person as he revealed their secret identities. "Wait, your name is Bruce? And yours is...Dick?" The sorceress looked at Batman and the bird.

"Oops! Spoilers! This whole identity thing is so retro-I mean, you can call me Impulse, or Bart Allen, or Bart Impulse Allen, It's all crash." The kid rambled. Robin looked up at Batman, "Could he be telling the truth, could he really be from the future?"

**Recognized: Jake Summers B-13**

"Oop, sounds like there's a door opening somewhere, and that's my que!" Bart vibrated through the cuffs, waved, and then sped off, Conner lunged at him but missed. Jake had been on his motorcycle and was going down a ramp that went from outside into the cave. Impulse ran onto the ramp, "Hey J.J, Bye J.J." He called as he passed.

Jake was confused at why a stranger just ran out of the mountain, more importantly, why had he called him by his first and middle anitial. Superboy made his way to the ramp. "I got him.." he clarified, jumping over the blond and after the speedster.

"He doesn't stand a chance, does he?" Robin asked Batman. "No, Impulse is too fast, but we can still track him." he answered, handing the glass to him and then turned on the computer. "You put a tracker on him? It'll fall off at his speed."

"No it won't, he drank it."The bat was busy with the map. Robin held the glass at eye level, "Subcutaneous micro-tracker...nice..." He complimented. "Thanks" said Bruce, and then added, "He making a B-line towards Central City."

"Hey, isn't that where Wally lives?" Asked Zatanna. The boy wonder nodded and then pulled out his phone, dialing the redhead's number. It rang twice before he picked up. "Hello, Wall-man speaking." came the speedster's voice. "Hey Wally, we have a problem..."

**YAY! Impulse is here! And Zatanna and Conner hooked up, who saw that coming, right? XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
